


Spooky Scary

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Spooky Scary

The Thrifty Megamart was Acerola’s trial site, and on Halloween, it was a popular place for kids to try to get in and try to snap a ghostly picture. Someone told you on your way there that surviving a night inside was a dare kids rarely ever made it through.

You weren’t going on a dare, but on a mission. You wanted to nab a ghost Pokémon to add to your small team.

The store was a bit creepy, of course, but you soon became comfortable in the heavy atmosphere. Spike leaned against you as you roamed the aisles, his hackles raised and a soft growl emanating from him. He was not as pleased to be in a place full of Pokémon that he couldn’t see or smell. It made him nervous.

When he randomly attacked a box on the ground, you recalled him to his ball. The stress was too much for him, and you didn’t necessarily have to battle anything in here anyway. You could just blindly throw Pokéballs if you wanted.

The local nearby had told you that seeing Ghost Pokémon with your eyes was a hard feat. They used a special lens on the Pokéfinder during the trial. But sometimes, the little things would reveal themselves in off hours.

A box flew off the shelf nearby, crashing to the floor and you looked around for the source of it before going to examine the box itself.

While you were busy inspecting the item, you had your back turned to the shelf it had flew off of… which was a bad idea in hindsight.

You were bent over the box of cereal on the floor when out of nowhere, you were knocked to the floor, the box acting as your only cushion between your body and the hard tiles.

Curious, you peaked over your shoulder to see what hit you and nearly jumped out of your skin. The Haunter behind you was probably about average size, but when it loomed over you, it was huge, it’s menacing grin focused right on you.

You rolled over as best you could and reached for your bag to get a ball out, hoping maybe to catch the thing before it got away, but your arms were grabbed by something else and pinned to the floor above you.

Chiding yourself for being careless again, you look up at the Gengar above you, being met with another haunting smile from the other Pokémon.

You decided not to fight, and instead wriggled your hips a bit, the same way you would to get the attention of your Lycanroc or any other Pokémon.

Haunter seemed to like this, it’s floating, ghostly hands moving to pull your shorts down. Once they were off one foot, you spread your legs wide for the Pokémon to give them a view of what you were tempting them with.

It was a little slutty, sure, but one thing you couldn’t resist was Pokémon of all kinds stuffing your pussy.

The Haunter and Gengar had definitely seen this before, too. They were both happy about your submission and Haunter’s tongue went to work on your pussy fast, the long appendage licking, thrusting, and wriggling into your tight hole.

You ground your hips down onto it’s tongue to encourage the Pokémon’s attentions, a small moan escaping you when it hit that bundle of nerves inside you.

Gengar let go of your arms when it realized you weren’t trying to get away, and instead moved to sit on your chest. It was surprisingly heavy for a Ghost Pokémon, but what was even more pleasantly surprising was the hard cock that emerged from it’s lower body to press right against your lips.

You gladly took it in your mouth, sucking and licking and what you could reach of the Gengar’s dick while the Haunter below you made a wet, sticky mess of your pussy. You could hear the lewd sounds your body was making with each press of the Haunter’s tongue, and it made you moan around Gengar, closing your eyes as a small peak hit you.

Gengar took that moment to stand up around your chest, his arms pushing your head to the floor while he humped your face, shoving more of his cock down your throat.

You took it in stride as well as you could, trying to encourage the Pokémon with flicks of your tongue and hard sucks.

Haunter took it’s tongue away and you whined around Gengar, looking up at the red-eyed Pokémon above you. Maybe it would get between your legs and give you what you wanted?

No such luck. Gengar seemed perfectly content with fucking your face while your wet pussy clenched around nothing.

What felt like minutes of being empty was probably more like seconds. A decidedly dick-shaped… thing pressed inside your wet quim, making you whimper around Gengar as it worked you open.

It was a weird feeling. There was no weight to the girth, almost like there was nothing inside you, but there was definitely something.

Something that started moving slowly inside you, thrusting in and out of your clenching hole.

Gengar didn’t last much longer, taking your distraction with the cock inside you as a cue to fuck your mouth and throat with wild abandon before releasing spine-chillingly cold cum down your throat.

You struggled to breath while you swallowed it down, your eyes tearing up as you gazed at Gengar above you.

He pulled away soon after coming, giving you the opportunity to see what was happening to your lower body.

Haunter had your legs pinned under his hands, which you had barely felt. The huge Pokémon was hunched over you, pressing in and out of your pussy slowly with that huge grin still on it’s face.

You tried to wrap your brain around the ghostly dick inside you being only semi-solid. It was a weird sensation, like nothing was inside of you even though you definitely could feel something spreading you open.

Haunter eventually sped up inside you, its grin falling a bit from concentration as it hammered away at your pussy. You could feel it coming before it actually filled you, it’s odd ghostly cock getting so cold inside you that you had goosebumps before a load of freezing cum was pumped inside you.

The Haunter disappeared back into nothingness as you laid panting on the floor, a groan of frustration leaving you as you realized you were alone.

You reached down to rub one out for yourself. The Haunter’s odd dick hadn’t done much of anything except tease you, and there was no way you were leaving without getting off.

Once you were satisfied, you collected yourself, getting up and dressed. You picked your bag up, ready to call this Pokémon catching mission a bust when you notice the little-toy looking thing in the corner.

It looks a bit like a Pikachu, but the eyes are vacant, like a Pokédolls. You reach for it, and the toy surprises you by dashing away.

You follow it, all around the store, eventually leading you to a room in the back you hadn’t noticed before. You look around the room, seeing what looks like children’s drawings of Pikachu all around the room, but no sign of the little Pokédoll that was being kept out of your reach.

That is, until you turned around.

The little thing was right in front of you, head tilted to the side and vacant eyes staring.

You reached down to pick it up, and it surprised you yet again with a happy squeak, pressing right into your hands.

In your pocket, your Pokédex beeped to let you know you’d found a new Pokémon, and you looked at the little thing leaning into your hand.

You reached into your bag with your freehand and produced a ball, showing it to the Pokémon your Dex called Mimikyu. “Hey… do you want to come with me?”

The little mimic happily danced and trilled, vanishing into the ball when you pressed the button on it.

Happy with that, you left the creepy store behind you, your new Mimikyu safely tucked into your party.


End file.
